pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DukeyDukeyDoo/Now I'm Mad!
It turns out that instead of improving the Canderella article, I was messing with CandaceFan's Canderella article. So I decided to do my own version in a different article, but then CandaceFan came along reported my article for deletion! I thought I'd make a different article and leave CandaceFan's version alone, but he just wanted to ruin everything! Take a look at this and tell me if it's wrong to make an article out of it: Canderella: In addition to having a dream-based episode, like "The Wizard of Odd", this episode takes a spin off of a real fairy tale: Cinderella. With Candace portraying the leading character. Plot: One day, Candace was getting ready for a date at a fairy tale-themed high school dance that her boyfriend, Jeremy, is going to. Candace is going as Cinderella, but she can't seem to find her other glass slipper. Just then, Jeremy asks Candace to watch her little sister, Suzie, for a bit while he's out searching for his prince outfit. As usual, trying to prevent Candace from being with Jeremy, Suzie decides to make a big mess within the house. And when Linda discovers this mess, Suzie decides to pin it all on Candace. But when Candace tries to tell her mother that Suzie was responsible, Linda doesn't believe her and instantly punishes her by forbidding her to go out with Jeremy and to clean up the whole mess herself. But until Candace is ready to apologize for blaming Suzie and making a mess out of the whole house, Linda tells Candace to go to her room and stay there until she is ready. Once she was in her room, Candace begins to cry into her pillow because of the way she was treated. She truly felt like Cinderella, knowing that Suzie ruins her life and that her mother, Linda, didn't believe anything she tells her. While she was crying, Suzy decides to ask Candace's mother, Linda, to tell her a story to pass the time 'til Jeremy comes to pick her up. Linda decides to read the classic fairy tale, 'Cinderella' to pass the time. While Linda reads the story to Suzy, in Candace's room, Candace cries herself to sleep on her bed, as she begins to dream her own version of a Phineas and Ferb-styled dream of Disney's Cinderella with Candace as Canderella. Sub plot: Agent Perry the Platypus appears in the dream as well, but he has a woodsmen cap instead of his Secret Agent hat and he's named: Sir Perrywinkle the Platypus. But he's known as Sir Platypus. Prime Minister Mono-ster informs Sir Perrywinkle the Platypus that Duke Doofenshire (Doofenshmirtz) is planning to overthrow the king and to take over the kingdom. However, all he knows that whatever the duke has planned, he said he'll do it at 12:00 midnight! Can Sir Perrywinkle thwart the evil grant duke's plot to eliminate the king? Cast of Character Portrayers in reality and in dream sequence: Candace Flynn-Fletcher as herself/Canderella (dream) Jeremy Johnson as himself/Prince Jeremiah (dream) Phineas Flynn-Fletcher as himself/Phineas Mouse (dream) Ferb Flynn-Fletcher as himself/Ferb Mouse (dream) Iriving, Django Brown, Isabella, Fireside Girls as themselves/other mice (dream) Baljeet as himself/Royal Footman (he reads the documentation and also tries to put the slipper on the stepsister's feet, dream) Linda Flynn-Fletcher as herself Jack Johnson (Jeremy's dad) as King Jackson (dream) Suzy Johnson as herself/Suzette the Cat (dream) Buford as himself/Buford the dog (dream) Stacey Hirano as Fairy God Friend (dream) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Stepsister Vanessa (dream) Mandy Weaver as Stepsister Mandy (dream) Doofenshmirtz's unnamed ex-girlfriend (from 'Chez Platypus') as Stepmother (dream) Perry the Platypus himself (both real and in dream)/Sir Perrywinkle the Platypus/Sir Platypus (alternate version of Agent P, dream) Major Monogram as Prime Minister Monogram Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Duke Doofenshire (dream, but the king and queen usually call him Duke Doof) Songs: Problalby referenceing to the songs from the classic Disney's Cinderella film. But the Phineas and Ferb working song gets pitched a bit, to make it look like the song that the mice were singing from the original Disney's Cinderella film. CandaceFan, of course, if you're reading this, you realize this means... WAR! Category:Blog posts